


A Taste Of Collapse

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [35]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Uhtred tastes Sihtric’s elation while Finan holds their beloved rogue steady, bracing them both against the nearest wall.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	A Taste Of Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Disarmonia Mundi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NlDV4tZn8s). The original context isn’t sexual, but… well… I’m dirty-minded.

Uhtred swirls his tongue again, flickering it up and down right after, just because he can. Sihtric keens at the last lick, threatening with collapsing right on top of Finan if he’s teased anew. Uhtred chuckles that tiny sound that he knows is enough to make Sihtric climb up the nearest wall just to get away from its dark ring. Their boy is much too trapped in between said wall and their bodies, though; he cannot grab at anything for long enough to hoist himself.

Finan moans when Sihtric’s hand trembles, which translates into a hard tug at their Irishman’s cock. Uhtred turns his head to mouth at the side of Sihtric’s softening pride, relishing every whine he can pull from deep within his throat. Usually, the most vocal of them all is Uhtred himself; tonight, though, the tables have turned. Or rather, Finan and him have cornered Sihtric and pleasured him until he’s a naked mess in between them.

Finan's cock is simply gorgeous, which makes perfect sense considering just how breath-taking the rest of him is. Uhtred whines, unwittingly echoing another of Sihtric’s airy sounds; he wishes he could mouth at both their boy’s and their Irishman’s cocks at the same time. He doubts he could hold them inside him at the same time, but it would surely be nice to try. Especially because Finan always growls the lowest when he stares at Uhtred or Sihtric struggling to take him in. Uhtred used to wonder why that fight gets Finan so hot; but then he’d seen Sihtric struggling to take Uhtred’s cock in, and everything had suddenly made sense.

Sihtric screams, back arching sharply. He’s trying to get away, Uhtred knows. He is too overstimulated already. His pleasure has become sharp and prickly. He cannot beg them to be released from their heated grasp. All he can do is take whatever they want to give him.

Finan leans in to mouth at the underside of Sihtric’s jawline; then, he looks down at Uhtred, obediently kept on his knees in front of them. They’d gone back-and-forth for a little while about who should be in which position by Sihtric’s side; in the end, Uhtred’s need to taste their handsome boy’s collapse had overpowered his pride, and he’d relented. Now, Finan’s stare reminds him of that submission. The haughty look isn’t diminished at all by the Irishman’s nakedness; it only makes Uhtred think that there should be a crown atop his dark hair, curling around his head like Uhtred’s tongue does around their rogue’s cock.

“Does he taste as good as he looks?” Finan asks to Uhtred, still holding his gaze, his eyes dark and his cock about to explode for the third time tonight. Uhtred wishes his own were getting that much attention. Between them, Sihtric wails in pleasured pain when Uhtred kitten-licks at his slit, increasing the ache’s intensity.

 _Even better_ , Uhtred silently replies around a mouthful of Sihtric’s overstimulated, soft cock.


End file.
